Luka Luka★Night Fever
Luka Luka★Night Fever ist ein Song von Samfree und wird von Megurine Luka gesungen Hintergrund Der Song ist Samfree's erstes originales Werk mit Megurine Luka und wurde einer von Luka's frühen Hits. Der Song handelt von einer 2-dimensionalen Frau, die die Dimensionen durchbrechen will. Schon fünf Tage nachdem der Song hochgeladen wurde, erreichte der Song die Hall of Fame (100.000 views). Lyrics Japanisch= ダメダメよ☆ 右から左へと言葉が流れる 退屈そうな顔　画面見つめる君 次元の壁越えていつでも逢いに行く 心の準備をちゃんとしておいてね 君のこと誰よりも分かってる だから私に任せて 怖がらないで二人で踊りましょう ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー はじけるリズムに合わせて 嫌なこと何もかも全部忘れて ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー 私はここに居るから 少しでも視線を逸らしちゃダメダメよ☆ 重くて見れない日　兄貴に釣られた日 心で呼んでみて　すぐに飛んで行くわ 授業では教わらないことを 君に教えてあげるわ 夜の扉を二人で開きましょう ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー あふれる想いは for you 限りあるこの時を胸に刻んで ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー 朝日が昇ればサヨナラ 寂しそうなそんな目されてもダメだから☆ 君のこと誰よりも分かってる だから全てを晒して 生まれた意味を二人で見つけましょう ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー 高まる鼓動を感じて さあ覚悟できたらこの手をとって ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー 輝く君が好きなの 全力で飛び出そう 用意はいいかしら？ ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー はじけるリズムに合わせて 嫌なこと何もかも全部忘れて ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー 私はここに居るから 少しでも視線を逸らしちゃダメダメよ☆ ダメダメよ☆ |-|Romaji= dame dame yo migi kara hidari e to kotoba ga nagareru taikutsusou na kao gamen mitsumeru kimi jigen no kabe koete itsu de mo ai ni yuku kokoro no junbi o chanto shite oite ne kimi no koto dare yori mo wakatte'ru dakara watashi ni makasete kowagaranaide futari de odorimashou Luka Luka Night Fever hajikeru rizumu ni awasete iya na koto nani mo ka mo zenbu wasurete Luka Luka Night Fever watashi wa koko ni iru kara sukoshi de mo shisen o sorashicha dame dame yo omokute mirenai hi aniki ni tsurareta hi kokoro de yonde mite sugu ni tonde yuku wa jugyou de wa osowanai koto o kimi ni oshiete ageru wa yoru no tobira o futari de hirakimashou Luka Luka Night Fever afureru omoi wa for you kagiri aru kono toki o mune ni kizande Luka Luka Night Fever asahi ga noboreba sayonara sabishisou na sonna me sarete mo dame da kara kimi no koto dare yori mo wakatte'ru dakara subete o sarashite umareta imi o futari de mitsukemashou Luka Luka Night Fever takamaru kodou o kanjite saa kakugo dekitara kono te o totte Luka Luka Night Fever kagayaku kimi ga suki na no zenryoku de tobidasou youi wa ii kashira? Luka Luka Night Fever hajikeru rizumu ni awasete iya na koto nani mo ka mo zenbu wasurete Luka Luka Night Fever watashi wa koko ni iru kara sukoshi de mo shisen o sorashicha dame dame yo dame dame yo |-|Englisch= No, no , don't☆ Words flow from right to left With a bored look you're watching the screen "Clearing the wall of dimension, I'll go and see you anytime" You'd better always be prepared. I undestand you more than anyone So just count on me Don't be scared, Let's dance together Luka Luka ★　Night Fever Get on the popping　rhythm Forget all the bad stuff Luka Luka ★　Night Fever I'm right here So don't turn your eyes away even a little bit, no, no, don't★ On a day you can't watch for a bad line On a day you're be fooled by Aniki Call me in your heart I'll dash off to you I'm gonna tell you what you won't learn at school Let's open the door of the night together Luka Luka ★　Night Fever Overflowing my feelings are for you Luka Luka ★　Night Fever Etch this finite lengths of time into your memory Luka Luka ★　Night Fever We have to say good-bye when the sun rises Even if you give me a lonely look like that No, no, I can't★ I understand you more than anyone So show your everything to me Let's find the meanings of our lives together Luka Luka ★　Night Fever Feel the quicken beat Luka Luka ★　Night Fever Now if you're ready, take my hand Luka Luka ★　Night Fever I like you who brightly shines Give it your best. Are you ready? Luka Luka ★　Night Fever Get on thepopping　rhythm Forget all the bad stuffs Luka Luka ★　Night Fever I'm right here So don't turn your eyes away even a little, no, no, don't★ No, no, don't☆ |-|Deutsch= nein-nein☆ Blätterst Kommentare von rechts nach links Du starrst gelangweilt auf den Bildschirm Ich komme um dich jenseits der Dimensionen zu sehen Also, sei bereit Ich kenne dich mehr als jeder andere Also, überlass es mir Hab keine Angst, tanz einfach mit mir Luka Luka★Night Fever Lass dich in den Rhythmus fallen Vergiss alles schändliche Luka Luka★Night Fever Ich bin für dich da Also, nimm deine Augen nicht von mir, nein-nein☆ Eines Tages laggte* NicoVideo zu sehr Eines Tages endest du damit, einen verrückten Schwulen-Porno** zu schauen Rufe mich in deinem Herzen Dann eile ich zu dir Ich werde dir etwas beibringen, das du niemals in der Schule lernen wirst Lass uns die Tür der Nacht zusammen öffnen Luka Luka★Night Fever Diese überquellenden Gefühle sind für dich Bewahre die endlose Zeit in deinem Herzen Luka Luka★Night Fever Wenn die Sonne aufgeht, ist es Zeit "Lebewohl" zu sagen Schau mich nicht mit solch traurigen Augen an, nein-nein☆ Ich kenne dich mehr als jeder andere Also, zeig mir alles Und lass mich herausfinden, warum wir mit dir geboren wurden Luka Luka★Night Fever Spüre das rasende Herz Wenn du bereit bist, nimm meine Hand Luka Luka★Night Fever Ich liebe dich strahlend Lass und mit voller Kraft abspringen Bist du bereit? Luka Luka★Night Fever Lass dich in den Rhythmus fallen Vergiss alles schändliche Luka Luka★Night Fever Ich bin für dich da Also, nimm deine Augen nicht von mir, nein-nein☆ Ich meine es so, nein-nein☆ Trivia * Der Song ist 3:12 Minuten lang Kategorie:Megurine Luka Kategorie:Samfree Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Nightfever